


Kill Me.

by BlueSensation_0531



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSensation_0531/pseuds/BlueSensation_0531
Summary: Zhengkun AU ||"Cai Xukun, 19, mafia's only son, is to inherit the company.""And you Zhu Zhengting, top notch assassin, is tasked to make a stop to this."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.

 

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

            **darkness, a great enemy to all, a weakness people might say. but amidst all this, there is one lurking and enjoying the company of what people see as pitch black. The darker it gets the better, the more blood staining these pitch black walls, and the numerous unsolved cases. The more thrilling it gets. and as the ball of light rises, deafening cries and weeps of families are heard, as if they themselves don’t have their own share in the darkness that started all this. Power. Money. monopolizing this city to its core.**

**there is no good or bad, people get what they deserve, as harsh as this my get, you have to stand your ground. this is no fairytale. this is life.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

        **ONE**

* * *

 

            a lightbulb hanging on the ceiling was the only light source sufficing the usual vibe at the yuehua grounds. the silence couldn’t help either the eerie atmosphere only getter heavier, this was a given, every week another prey was to be dispatched into the darkness that he knew too well. 634 fatalities, and counting. the blood that he has seen made by his own hands to create something he called justice. the weeps of the noblemen are music to his ears. this is what they deserve. after all they do nothing but the same.

            Zhu Zhengting, rank I, of the yuehua agency, top notch assassin is what they call him. Seeing his profile, you won’t think he could end you. but his assets say otherwise, having 634 men and women that he has terminated from this darkness, he’s basically the boss of this game, the eye to this endless game of hide and seek. he had mercy, everyone had.

until they saw the cruelty of this city, the opened their eyes to reality.

this was their reality and he was just doing his part in this darkness.

            a week his boss said, 7 days, 178 hours, numerous minutes just to kill one person in a second. his mind races, as his boss continues to utter words that he couldn’t catch, a smirk forming on his lips as he stood up. A new victim, what was the whole week for? he thought, as he blatantly replies to his boss with a nod casting his eyes with, the dark glisten on those two orbs that can captivate anyone, making his prey easier to catch.

            “Cai Xukun huh?” he says to himself as he walked out of the old building to the streets that was the battleground of power, a visual representation of the powerful and the weak. It was his playground at this point. he checks the time on his phone, past one, opening the tracker to his new toy. the mafia’s son, not just and mafia, the owner of one of the greatest companies known to mankind. and his only son, Cai Xukun, was to inherit it.

            Not until a certain Zhu Zhengting, gets to the picture to end it.

            He brushes of his thoughts as he tops his tracks facing an abandoned diner, he sees a ladder by the side, smirking. his prey wanted to end this easily after all. reaching the top a cold breeze greets him as he hides behind the ruins of the diner’s sign, that’s barely lighting, examining his victim. he wasn’t moving as he sat on the edge on the building, not even fazed on how high he practically was from the ground, one push zhengting thought, and his mission would be over.

            He probably spoke to soon as he felt a cold a touch on his arms tugging him to face the person who was just sitting on the edge a second ago as he had seen.

            “Who sent you?” his voice deep and husky as if he had done some business himself.

            “None of your business,” zhengting replied unfazed by his prey.

            “I hope you know that you aren’t the first of your type to come up to me and try to end me,” the other whispers with a smirk on his lips, that zhengting can’t decipher. if he thinks he could let zhengting fall into his trap then he is absolutely mistaken.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO**

* * *

            “That’s why,” xukun continues walking closer to zhengting, halting his footsteps as he raises the gun to his chest with his own hand, as he casts it with the other,

            “You are free to do whatever you are planning and don’t fail this.” finally finishing the sentence.

            “W-what?” zhengting gasps in disbelief, maybe his prey was as easy as killing him in a second. but there was a glow in his preys’ eyes, something that he saw in the eyes of someone that he knew and loved, killed in front of-

            “I didn’t want this. I wasn’t asked if I wanted to live in this cruel world. So with respect to your field of work, please do what you do best, Mr. Zhu Zhengting.” the other answers him as if he was teasing him.

            Zhengting stared at him blankly trying to see if this was some trap on how he knew his name, and that he had to solve and get out from, if it was some stunt that the other is doing for him to fail his mission and get away, but his eyes say otherwise, the glimmer that shows how dispirited he is.

            How it showed how much he wanted to get out of this world, and death was his answer.

            Hesitation. xukun can see it in his assassins’ eyes, he sighs as he doesn’t want to make this to go on as if they’re in a trance of contemplating on the life that has both cursed them.

            “Don’t worry there’s no trap,” he speaks clearly closing his eyes waiting for that sound that will end all this pain. Something that he longed and wanted.

            Zhengting snaps out of his thoughts as he sees the other with closed eyes waiting as if he was a bait, waiting to be gone in a second. half of him wanted to end this and get over about this just how he usually does it. but half of him was questioning, how does one who has everything wanted to get out of this life he had, so eagerly? his mind probably wasn’t working as he followed the latter questioning his ‘prey’ about it.

            Xukun opens his eyes baffled on how he was still alive, and how his ‘killer’ wanted to hold a conversation. He didn’t know if he was some fool trying to talk to him like he some counselor, or if he wanted to remove that gut feeling in himself before he brings him to eternal rest. All this was a lot to digest, and he even didn’t know how to start.

            He just wanted to die. Why is it so hard to just pull the trigger and move on?

            “That’s what everyone thinks, but what not they don’t know is that, the everything I have doesn’t sum up to something that I don’t have. That one thing that everyone has,” he stops as he stares into the others eyes for one last time, adjusting the gun in his hand aligning it to his chest once more.

            “Please just kill me.” He says out of desperation, as it came out almost like a whisper.

            “Not yet.” Zhengting sighs, put down the gun, not knowing what he’s doing, as if his body was moving on its own, and his mind saying no, but something in him said otherwise. As he ran off before his prey could even open his eyes and respond.

_**He fucked up. For the first time.** _

            meanwhile, xukun opens his eyes seeing himself still breathing and alone. He sighs heavily thinking about another agent failing his mission. as he goes down the abandoned diner filled with his thoughts heading home on his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


	4. Chapter 4

**THREE**

* * *

Zhengting plops himself on his bed with another sigh as he recalls what had happened. This was a first, and whether he thinks about or not, it has hurt his ego in some way. He can’t even phantom what he has done.

            He has never done something so foolish in all these years of his work. seeing the darkness around him was enough to suffice his notions on everything for the past few years, and it was odd that that little glimmer he saw on his preys’ eyes could bring him back to the person he had tried to forget for so long.

 

           **_//flashback//_ “Wenjun!” he shouts, seeing his brothers’ body dropping on the floor, the killer fleeting away quickly. Zhengting brings his brothers’ body close to him, tears flowing from his eyes.**

**“P-please stay with me, stay a little longer I’ll call an ambulance.”**

**“G-ge, I don’t feel good,”**

**“For fucks s-sake wenjun, don’t speak your bleeding more.” He says trying to phone an ambulance, as more blood gushes out from his younger brother.**

**“Don’t change ting, i love you.” _//end of flashback//_**

 

            Was the last words he remembered his brother, as he screamed his soul out on that gloomy night. Ever since then the darkness has become his companion and his last keepsake of his brother. He was innocent, and he didn’t deserve this, He didn’t deserve the cruelty of this city, which at present, his brother was currently lurking, finding the justice he has been finding for his brother, through doing his share in this darkness.

He did have mercy, everybody had. Until they saw the cruelty of reality.

A little light form his phone signaled that someone has texted him, causing him to break free from the sequence of thoughts he had on his mind.

 

 

**_YH ZEREN_ **

_today at 3:00 am_

 

**Zeren:**

_done?_

_**Zhengting:** _

_nope my tracker got busted_

_**Zeren:** _

_boss wouldn’t like that_

**Zhengting:**

_I gotta whole week chill_

_might as well play around_

**Zeren:**

_you better not fuck this up_

_zhengting_

**Zhengting:**

_when did i ever lmao_

**Zeren:**

_k_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


	5. Chapter 5

**FOUR**

* * *

 

            i sigh as i turn off the bike’s engine, hearing the laughter of the aristocrats wasting time and money on bought happiness, surrounded by smoke from their cigars like souls of the countless citizens they have damned. i walk down the pathway being greeted by my father’s slaves, they shouldn’t be here, working countless hours a day not even getting paid, even a quarter of what my dad feasts off.

            “your father wants to see you.” one of them says gesturing me to the dining hall where all of them are seated, silence fill the hall as the assistant’s knock echoes from the other side.

            “come in.” a familiar voice commands clearly, as i take a deep breath before walking in the dungeon all eyes being darted on me sending cold shivers down my spine. my father calls me from the other side of the hall,

            “please don’t tell me this is some announcement stunt he’s doing again,” xukun says to himself as only his footsteps and inaudible whispers from the crowd were filling the hall.

            as he stops his steps at his father’s chair the big man finally standing up by his side with a big grin on his face, “may i introduce my son, Cai Xukun, my successor.” he exclaims proudly as the crowd cheers clapping their hands like they were paid to do so.

            “dad what is this?” i say almost like a scowl, despise was an understatement to say the least. what could i even say? am i just a clone in his eyes following his footsteps into this fucked up game of power, fame, and money?

            “just act natural son, what’s mine is yours.” his father replies with a smile, as fake as it always has been trying to convince a 19-year-old boy into his own field.

            what he didn’t know, was that his only son wanted to get to the finish line of his life, all because of his doing. and it sucks because all of this was made of fear that built this empire of hatred and power. stepping on others to get to the top, even if you love them.

            _//flashback//_ “Mama!” the little boy shouts to his mother as she was being pushed down to the ground by mysterious armed men. his father by his side trying to cover his mouth muffling the boys’ shouts, while they hide under the floorboards leading to their homes cellar,

            “where is Mr. Cai?” one of them demands with immense power in their voice,

            his father was about to stand up, when his mother stopped him mouthing them something little xukun didn’t understand at that time.

            “I don’t know s-sir.” his mother replies, as she mouths, “I love you.” to the little boy.

            “cover your eyes kunkun.” his father whispers quickly covering his son’s eyes, being followed by a loud gunshot, and clattering signaling that the men has left. and in that moment xukun rushed out of his father’s arms towards his mother.

            “Take care of our son. I love you.” was her last words before she depart and sleep her way to eternal happiness, _//end of flashback//_

the happiness that xukun was longing. “sir the exit is this way,” the assistant says breaking him from the thoughts his mind has somehow formed in a matter of seconds and the next think he knew it was over, his father back to playing the cards like the lives on their hands, and their laughter resounding like the screams of their loved ones.

            fear, that has consumed them.

            everyone had mercy. until they saw he cruelty of reality.

            he enters his room recollecting the events earlier, all seemed as if they happened too fast. as fast a light passing through space to earth, his little self growing into this city that has made him who he is today thriving in the darkness he has seen too early in his life.

            for once he wanted to be free, and since the day he overheard his fathers’ conversation with his associates on how his life was on the line, wanted for being the next Mr. Cai, he knew it was his chance to exit this damned city into the arms of eternal happiness. but as if a curse was casted on his soul, as if all odds were against him, agent after agent has been sent to end his life yet all of them had failed in bringing him the happy ending he wanted.

            and so with his head facing the ceiling amidst the darkness his room has, complementing the city from the walls within making him immune to whatever was out there, an idea illuminates through his mind, a person who can help him finally get his happy ending.

            “Zhu Zhengting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


End file.
